Pet
by houseofanubislover10897
Summary: It's been three weeks since Ben's coronation, three weeks since Maleficent and the other villains took over Auradon. Rated M material towards the end of chapter 1. Co-Authored by Twilightandpercyjacksonlover30 :D


**Mal's POV**

It's been three weeks since Ben's coronation, three weeks since the villains have taken over Auradon. I've been avoiding going to the dungeons to see the Auradonians locked up in cages, I don't think my heart could take it seeing him like that. Suddenly I feel a pang in my heart as I hear a familiar voice scream in pain. I race down the dungeon steps and open the door to see my mom holding a whip with Ben on his knees, blood covering his shirt and jacket in several different places.

"Mother stop! I'd like to keep him...I think he'd make a great pet for me" I say quickly as I go to stand between them.

"Mal..." Ben whispers.

"Keep quiet" I snap at him. He needs to stay silent until we're safe in my room.

"And _why_ would you want to keep him mal?"my mom asks with a sneer as she glares down at him.

"he is the one who let us off Isle to get the wand I think it would be _nice_ for him to see what we do to Boradon"I say coldly.

"Very well" she says with a nod.

"Come" I say coldly as I pull him up roughly by the back of his jacket, and I have to bite back a wince as he staggers a bit before standing up.

"Mal you don't have to do this"he pleads.

"Quiet" I snap again I have to get him _away_ from mother before we talk. I roughly lead him out of the room holding on to his right arm ignoring his parents desperate cries and my mother's cold stare hitting my back until we're in the hallway and going up the stairs.

"Don't say anything until we get to my room" I order gently before we begin to pass several villains and he nods. As we pass Mother Gothel she eyes him hungrily

"I'd be _happy_ to take him off your hands" she purrs and Ben shudders.

I just snarl at her warningly, showing my fangs and my eyes glow green,vshe backs off and walks away hurriedly. I rub his wrist with my thumb reassuringly before leading him to the staircase to the east wing. Only Evie, Jay, Carlos and myself are allowed in there. I lead Ben into my room and lock the door casting silence spells and privacy spells.

"This was my room" I hear him mumble quietly and I frown.

"It still is" I say softly, holding his wrists.

"Hold still" I say gently as I sit him on the giant bed and grab him by the cuffs around his wrists. I grasp one cuff with both hands and break it open before doing the same to the other one. I toss the offending object to the floor and Ben rubs his bruised wrists.

"Ben I am so sorry" I say softly, lightly touching his left wrist.

I kneel down in front of him and put my right hand on his left knee and hold his right wrist with my left.

"You don't have do this" he whispers.

"Yes I do I already gave her the wand but I promise _no one_ will touch you not when your under my protection, this will all be over soon" I promise, gently massaging one of the dark bruises on his wrist.

"Ben me and some other vks have a plan to revolt against our parents, we're trying to get the numbers" I say softly.

"But for now I need you to play along, you are not my pet but you need to act like it when we're around villains and other vks" I continue and he nods.

"Okay I can do that just...you won't hurt me will you?" he asks quietly.

"Ben I'd _never_ hurt you!" I say quickly while shaking my head.

"I know it may seem like I'm going to but I'd _never_ actually do it. I might threaten to beat you in our private time when we're around others, but I swear I will never ever put my hands on you" I say reasurringly.

"ok...I trust you" he murmers.

"When this is all over I promise you I am going somewhere else very far away from here" I swear to him, I won't let my kind cause him and his people anymore pain.

"You don't have to do that!" he says quickly. I gently kiss the deep purple bruise covering the inside of his right wrist.

"Yes I do..I'm not sticking around here after everything is back to the way it's supposed to be" I say softly.

"It won't be the same...not after this" he mumbles.

"I know...once the barrier is back up with our parents on the isle I'm taking the vks somewhere very far away from here, we'll never bother you again" I promise him.

"I _want_ you bother me...I don't want to lose you" he whimpers.

"Ben I'm not good for you...believe me when I say this is the right thing to do" I say while shaking my head.

"I've been scouting the past few weeks...I found the perfect new home for me and the other vks and it's very very far away from any civilization so we won't bother anyone and we'll have our own little place to call home" I say with a fond smile as I think of our new island. I've been spending some time there getting it ready...I'm actually looking forward to living there.

"Mal...you are good for me, we are not in a good _situation_ but _you_ are good for me and if you're going I'm coming with you" he murmurs cupping my cheek.

"Ben...I am NOT staying, not after screwing everything up in the first place...and you are _not_ coming, your friends need you, your parents need you, Auradon needs you" I say firmly.

"Mal...by the time the villains are done there will not be _anyone_ who needs me...all I'll have is you" he says gently as he strokes my cheek.

"Don't talk like that...no one has been killed so far, the villains only want to torture not kill...once I take back the wand and get rid of the villians everything is going to be fine I promise" I tell him while shaking my head.

"And you and your people will never be bothered by us again, you can rebuild everything and move on with your lives" I finish.

"They want to torture _now_ but it won't be long before they get the idea to kill, in their eyes it will be only right" he whimpers.

"We'll be ready before that happens I swear" I promise him.

"And stop talking like I won't want you around because I _will_ " he says desperately.

"Ben I'm the one that won't want to be around you" I say firmly. It'd hurt too much to watch him heal from what my stupid decision caused.

"I trust you but when this over I _will_ convince you to stay" he sighs.

"You have your people to take care of and I have mine" I say while standing up and letting him go and he looks up at me like I just punched him.

"Okay...if that's what you want but think about when this is over" he pleads and I sigh softly.

"Get some sleep Ben" I say gently. I smile at him slightly before turning around and moving towards the door.

"Where are you going? When will you be back?" he asks quickly.

"I'll be back in a few hours, I'll bring us back some food" I say before unlocking the door.

"I'm going to lock the door with a spell so no one can enter and bother you, don't worry you're safe" I say reassuringly and he nods. I carefully lock the door _no one_ would touch him I'd die first before I let that happen, I owed him that much. After I leave I go and talk to my alliance and see we've gained a few more members. After that meeting is over I sneak to the kitchens and snatch a few loafs of French bread and cheese along with some jelly donuts and several other pastries and some drinks. I wrap the food in a bed sheet and make my way back to the east wing.

"Ben?" I call softly opening the door. He looks up at me happily from his spot curled up on the bed with a brown leather hardcover book in his lap. I smile back at him before closing and locking the door. I also put up more privacy and protection spells before joining him on the bed.

"What are you reading?" I ask putting the sheet of food in front of him.

"An old story book" he says bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Needing some _'Hero saves the_ _day'_ pep talk?" I tease playfully as I sit next to him.

"No I'm just...just reading the love stories" he admits, looking down.

"Any reason?" I whisper as I blush lightly.

"Just ummm...trying to imagine what ours will be like" he says softly, scanning over one of the pages and I sigh softly.

"We'll see but I'm pretty sure I already know how it ends" I say before pulling out one of the loafs of bread and some cheese. Ben looks like he want to say something but he cuts himself off when he sees the food. I just smile and pull the sheet closer to him.

"Go on, help yourself" I say encouragingly. He digs in grabbing the first thing he can get.

"hey hey slow down it's ok I can get you more don't worry" I chuckle softly. He looks up at me embarrassed and that's when I let my eyes trail down to his chest. I put my food down in favor of reaching forward and slowly pushing up his dirty white shirt, the same one he was wearing three weeks ago at the coronation. I gasp when I see that his ribs are very noticeable and he has dark bruises and blood covering his skin. My breath hitches as I stare at the wounds in horror.

"This is all my fault" I murmur, staring at the dark purple marks sadly.

"No it's not _you_ didn't do this" he says gently. Without another word I take my dagger out of my left boot and remove it from it's sheath.

"Um what are you doing?" he asks cautiously. I stare down at my dagger for a second before running it down the inside of my left arm, leaving a bloody cut that's about two inches long.

"Mal! What are you doing??? Dont!" he cries. I drip some of the blood into a cup before filling it with grape juice and giving it to him.

"Drink" I say softly, gesturing to the cup. He gives me a confused look but takes a sip. I cover my arm with a piece of cloth for a minute and when I move it away the cut is gone, the only sign there had been any injury is the blood that was left behind. After a minute his bruises begin lightening up until they are completely gone.

"Don't hurt yourself for me I'll be ok now I'm with you" he says gently.

"Dragon blood has healing properties" I explain as he looks over his now uninjured chest.

"Only in _extreme_ cases ok?" he says softly with a nod.

"Ben I heal really fast, getting rid of a few drops of blood isn't a problem" I say with a small smile.

"You shouldn't have to cut yourself to make me better Mal...and anyway now that I'm with you I shouldn't need it" he say with a smile.

"I'll keep you safe" I promise before pulling him in for a hug.

"I know you will" he says softly as he hugs me back. After a moment he hesitantly turns his head and kisses my hair. I smile slightly before lightly nuzzling my face against his and he purrs as he nuzzles me back.

"It's gonna be okay" I say soothingly.

"I know...it's already better" he whispers.

"I'll fix this mess I promise" I say before kissing his cheek and he smiles.

"I know, just so you know I don't mind this as long as I can see you I'll put up with anything" he murmurs.

"You know I'll keep contact right? I'll send you letters so you'll know how everything's going" I say softly, smiling at him.

"We'll talk about that later" he sighs. I nuzzle my face against his again reasurringly.

"You won't have to act like my pet for long, I promise" I murmur. He purrs then blinks sleepily

"As long as I'm _your_ pet" he yawns.

"Go to sleep Benny" I say softly before wrapping the food back in the sheet, putting it on the nightstand, and getting up.

"Don't worry as far as everyone's concerned you are _my_ pet" I murmur, kissing his forehead.

"Stay...please" he whispers, looking at me with hooded eyes as I lay down next to him.

"Of course" I say soothingly, running my fingers through his hair. He curls himself around me and begins to drift off as I stroke his hair.

"You're such a good boy" I say softly, kissing his forehead and he purrs sleepily. I smile and lightly rub just under his jaw. Soon he falls asleep with me watching over him. After making sure he's completely asleep I carefully untangle myself from him and get off the bed. I smile as I walk to the door I have to go check our new home now. I put up all the protection spells and lock the door before sneaking out of the castle and turning into a raven. I fly high in the sky, above the cloud bank and begin moving past the isle. What I don't know is while I'm away Ben's going to be in trouble. After about five or six hours of flying I make it to the secret island. Everything is exactly how I left it. I've started to build little huts made out of little logs,sticks and twigs. I've also dug a well and I'm also working on a vegetable garden.This should be a good place to live when this is all over. I begin to break a couple of trees to be used for building later when I suddenly feel a pain through the spell I have to tell me if Ben's in pain. I stop what I'm doing immediately and my eyes glow green. The next thing I know I'm in dragon form and I'm racing back to Auradon as fast as I can. When I get back the first thing I'm aware of is Ben's scream mixed with a beast like whine. I let out a huge roar and all the villains freeze in place as I take my landing.

I snap at them warningly before shifting back into human form and racing into the castle and into the east wing. I burst into our room snarling to see Ben curled up in a corner whimpering into his knees with CJ standing over him with a whip.

" _Get_. _Out_ " I growl threateningly, glaring daggers at her.

"Awww come on Mal let me have some fun with him" she says as she stares at him lustfully.

"Need I _remind_ you CJ that he's _mine_ which means he's _off limits_ " I snarl, flinging her against the wall. She glares at me and the next thing I know she's cupping her bloody cheek that now has three small claw marks on it.

"That was a warning, if you ever come into _my_ territory and torture _my_ pet again I will _kill_ you" I growl. Her eyes widen, she can tell I'm not kidding and she runs out out of the room. I slam the door and place and even stronger spell on it before I turn to Ben.

"Ben?" I ask gently and he whimpers. I slowly go over and kneel next to him.vHe launches himself into my arms and sobs into my shoulder as he clings to me.

"Shhh shh it's ok I'm here you're safe it's ok it's ok...how badly did she hurt you? let me see" I say gently as I rub his back.

"Oh my poor beastie" I say sadly as he takes off his shirt to reveal bloody whip marks. He whimpers again and I nuzzle my face against his comfortingly.

"I'll take care of the pain I promise, I'll make it go away" I say softly before giving his cheek a small lick. He licks me back with a whimper and I pull out may dagger.

"This is an extreme Ben" I say and he shakes his head.

"Yes it is, don't worry sweetie it's okay" I say softly as I cut my wrist.

"Drink" I say softly as I hold out my wrist. He looks at me for moment before he presses his mouth to my wrist and drinks.

"That's it, good boy" I say encouragingly before kissing his forehead. It doesn't take long for the blood to stop and Ben to stop shaking.

"It's alright now sweetie I'm here, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left you" I say apologetically before putting away my dagger and pulling him in for a hug.

"I...I...don't even know how she could get in here I was just reading and she comes in with this smirk..." he whimpers and shudders.

"Shhh I'm here now honey, it's alright" I say soothingly before kissing the top of his head. He nuzzles into my shoulder with a weak purr.

"She won't touch you again no one will I promise" I say softly as I stroke his hair gently and he cuddles up to me.

"Sweetie can you let me go for a minute?" I ask softly and he nods slowly.

"Good boy" I say encouragingly as I slowly stand up.

"Where are you going?" he whispers.

"Nowhere honey, we're gonna get you cleaned up" I say soothingly, taking his hand and helping him up. I help him over to the bed before getting him a clean shirt out of his closet. I clean the blood off of him and he puts on the button up blue shirt I grabbed for him, the one he wore on our first date.

"There you are" I say softly with a smile while looking at his now clean face as we lay back on the bed.

"I like that shirt" I whisper with a small sad smile. He smiles back before cuddling up to me.

"Mal? could you maybe...check on my mom and dad at some point?" he asks hopefully.

"Of course sweetie, I'm also going to get Lonnie,Jane and Doug out of there" I say with a nod.

"Thank you" he murmers, nuzzling me.

"Anything for my favorite pet" I say playfully, kissing his temple.

"Aren't I your only pet?" he pouts.

"Well...there is one more" I say, pretending to be serious and his head snaps up.

"Who?" there's a hint of a growl in his voice.

"Oh no one you know...just a tall dark handsome guy called Harry Hook, we grew up together" I say offhandedly, feigning innocence. Ben's eyes flash slightly.

"And exactly _how_ much time do you spend with him now?" he asks with a slight growl.

"He's so big and handsome and _big_..did I mention he's a pirate?" I say coyly. Ben buries his face in the pillow trying to hold back his growls.

"He's such a bad boy, always breaking rules and he's just so _powerful_ " I continue, fighting off a smile. A low snarl rumbles from Ben's chest.

"And don't even get me started on his muscles and smooth hairless chest" I say, and it takes all my self control to not burst out laughing and Ben snarls.

"Whoa Ben I'm joking...are you really jealous?"I ask gently.

"Do I have the right to be?...you're not my girlfriend anymore" he mutters into the pillow.

"Ben...I was only kidding...I don't even hang out with Harry, and technically...we never broke up" I say with a soft smile and he calms slightly.

"I still don't have the right to be jealous anymore" he mutters as he lifts his head to look up at me.

"It's up to you I don't really know the rules now" he murmurs.

"Of course you do, why wouldn't you have that right?" I ask gently, sitting up next to him.

"I don't know this situation isn't the normal...you can do whatever you want I can't stop you" he says sadly.

"Benny...I would never ever take advantage of you, you know that" I say gently as I settle to lay next to him again.

"And we both agreed you're not my pet, you're my equal but you need to act like my pet when in front of others" I mumble.

"That's not what I meant but thank you and I know...I meant that you can be in as many relationships as you want and I wouldn't be able to tell you to come back to me...you don't have any rules now" he says with a quiet whimper.

"As far as I'm concerned, _you_ are my only relationship" I murmur as I pull him in for a hug, nuzzling my face against his. He sits up and rest his head on my sholder. "I know and I'm gratful for that...I know I have it _a lot_ better then some of the others" he murmurs.

"Don't think about that" I croon, nuzzling him again and he purrs.

"You're my only relationship too" he says as he nuzzles me. I let out a soft purr and continue to nuzzle him.

"I love you" he whispers as he nuzzles me back.

"I was so scared when I heard you scream" I murmur before kissing his cheek.

"I'm so sorry about that I tried not to..." he trails off. I close my eyes and rub my nose against his.

"No sweetie don't apologize, that only made my need to get back to you stronger" I say while shaking my head.

"I knew you'd come back I just didn't know if you'd get here in time, if you'd get back before she killed me or dragged me out...I didn't want you to have to see me dead" he whimpers and I pull him closer. I gently lick his cheek, wiping away a salty tear.

"I was in the courtyard when I heard you, I let out such a loud roar I made everyone freeze" I murmur.

"Nobody messes with you" he chuckles, nuzzling me.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear it, it was an earth shattering roar" I say before licking him again. He licks me back nipping at my neck gently. I nuzzle him again and he cuddles up to me.

"The mighty King of Auradon turns into a cuddle bug dependant on the daughter of the worst Villain the the land. That'd make an interesting headline" I chuckle softly and he laughs.

"I wouldn't mind that one as long as it's you" he chuckles. I grin before kissing his forehead and standing up.

"Are you leaving?" he pouts.

"Only for a few minutes sweetie, I need to keep my man fed" I say sweetly, moving towards the door.

"Hurry back" he murmurs softly.

"Always" I murmur before opening the door. I quickly put up the spells after I leave and hurry to the kitchen.I grab Ben some bread and cheese and some juice and put it in a basket.

"I really should check on Belle and Adam" I mutter. I sneak to the basement and make sure no other villains or vks are in there before going inside.

"Belle? Adam?" I call softly.

"What are you doing here?" Queen Leah demands from the cage her and Audrey are in.

"Not seeing _you_ that's for sure" i snap back. She glares at me but I ignore her and move further along the cells.

"Belle?" Adam?" I call softly.

"Here" Belle calls out and I see her wave her hand from a cell in the far back right side of the room andI rush over

"Hi" I whisper as I stop in front of their cage.

"Is Ben alright? Where is he?" Belle asks panicked.

"He's okay, he's safe in our room probably reading" I say reasurringly.

"He's had a rough day" I sigh, running my fingers through my hair.

"But don't worry _no one_ will touch him" I promise her.

"Are you two alright?" I ask softly.

"We're fine but...please take care of my baby" she says tearfully.

"With my life" I say seriously.

"Don't worry I have a plan on how to get you guys out of here, I just need you guys to hang in there a bit longer" I say as I glance around to be sure no one is watching.

"Here, I got to get back to Ben" I say as I hand her some bread and cheese before I begin to walk away.

"I can't believe Benny boo's still with _you_ " Audrey mutters as I pass her and I whirl around to face her.

"The _only_ reason Ben is _alive_ right now is because he's _mine_ remember that prissy" I snap as I leave. I pause halfway in the room before turning back to Belle

"You should probably hide that...I'm going to get my mom" I say and she nods looking nervous as she hides the food in Adam's coat.

"Don't worry I'm just getting a few more of you out of here" I say reasurringly, glancing at the cell that Lonnie,Doug and Jane are in.

"Mother" I call.

"I would like to take these three as pets for Evie, Jay and Carlos, they seem eager to have their own plaything and as you know I don't share my stuff" I say as she enters the room and she smirks.

"Go ahead they do deserve it after what they did for me" she says with a smirk. I nod and unlock the cage, I yank them each out roughly and lead them out of the dungeon.

"It's going to be okay you guys" I mutter as soon as we are far enough away.

"I'm going to take you to mine and Ben's room, then I'll go get Evie and the boys" I say as I lead them up the stairs of the east wing. Ben looks up from his book and he grins in relief when he sees everyone. I smile and make sure they're all set before fetching Evie and the boys and bringing them to my room too. There's hugs all round but before long I'm shooing them back to their rooms to avoid suspicion. Lonnie goes with Jay, Jane goes with Carlos and Dude, and then Doug goes with Evie. I lock and spell the door and turn to Ben. He comes up and hugs me to him, burying his face into my shoulder and I kiss his check

"I checked on you parents" I say softly.

"Are they okay?" he asks.

"They're fine, just worried about you" I murmur as I lead him to the bed and hand him the food. He munches on a piece of cheese happily and I smile fondly.

"You feel okay now?" I ask gently and he nods slightly before cuddling up to me.

"My submissive prince" I giggle, stroking his hair.

"Or should I say king?" I say playfully.

"Only with you" he mutters, nuzzling me. I giggle again before lightly rubbing his back. He purrs louder and kisses my forehead. I smile and let him curl up to me again as he continues to purr happily.

"Stay" he mumbles, taking my hand.

"Always" I murmur before kissing his forehead. There's no way I'm ever leaving him alone again for a night.

"I will always keep you safe" I murmur to him.

"I know" he mutters before he drifts off to sleep. I smile and continue to rub his back for a few minutes before getting up and covering him with the warm blanket. I go over to the closet and grab myself a blanket before sitting in the royal blue armchair across the room. I watch him for a moment before letting my eyes close. No matter what happened to me I _would_ get Ben out of this it was the least he deserved. I cover myself with the blanket and drift off to sleep. A few hours later I wake up to the sound of someone whimpering and when I open my eyes Ben is moving around in his sleep with his arms searching for something.

"Hey hey sweetie it's ok" I murmur as I get up and go over to the bed to stroke his hair. After a few minutes he calms down and snuggles back into the pillows fast asleep.

"Mal! I'd like a word with you" a projection of my mother states before disappering. I give Ben a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving the room, doubling my protection spells.

"Yes mother?" I say as I enter her office in the west wing.

"I heard what happened between you and CJ...you seem to be taking an unusael interest in your pet's well being"she says suspiciously.

"Mother I would like to keep him _alive_ and he's _mine_ I do not share as you know. She came into _my_ territory mother and started messing with _my_ stuff, nobody does that and gets away with it" I growl. She gives me a strange look and then smiles.

"That's my nasty girl" she says proudly and I have to use every instinct not to flinch.

"I warned her if she stepped out of line again I will _kill_ her" I say hardly, not letting any fear show and she grins.

"You're learning...you can go now but im going to be keeping an eye on you" she says.

"Yes mother" I say before moving towards the doorway.

"Oh and mom?" I say as I turn around to look at her again.

"yes?" she asks.

"You're not the only dragon in our family anymore" I say with a proud smirk. I think for a moment I have _actually_ surprised her

"It's about time" She grins.

"Jafar almost pissed himself when I roared" I say proudly and her smiles gets bigger.She's smiled at me more in these few minutes then she has in sixteen years.

"Well done" she says.

"Thank you" I say with a nod before leaving the room. I make my way to the other side of the castle back to the east wing. This is bad mother's interest in my relationship with Ben is _not good_. When I make it back to our room I lean back against the now locked door and let out a loud sigh.

"She can do what ever she wants to me but she is not touching him" I tell myself. I run my right hand over my face and shake my head as I focus on the ground, what am I going to do? I sigh again before opening the door. I enter the room and shoot Ben a quick smile that doesn't reach my eyes before turning away and locking the door and putting back up my spells. Ben looks up and frowns at the look on my face

"You okay?" he asks gently.

"Yeah...yeah I'm just kinda tired, don't worry" I say reassuringly before making my way back to my chair and covering myself with the blanket. He comes over and strokes my hair

"I'm betting that's not all but I won't push you to talk" he murmurs.

"I...I need to be more cold towards you" I say after a moment and his eyes dim sadly.

"Okay..." he whispers.

"I don't want to be...but my mother is beginning to get suspicious" I say quietly and his head snaps up

" _how_ suspicious?" he asks.

"She noticed that I'm a bit protective of your well being...but I was able to divert her thoughts from that and she's going to be keeping a closer eye on me" I mutter.

"If that's what you need to do then...I can play along" he murmurs.

"You're going to need a few bruises.." I sigh. He looks at me then closes his eyes and braces himself

"Go ahead" he murmers.

"I can't hurt you..." I say quietly, I could never do that to him.

"You're going to have to sweetheart...l know you don't mean it it's okay" he says reasurringly. I close my eyes before punching him in the chest. He grunts softly but stays on his feet. I bite my bottom lip and lower my fist before opening my eyes.

"That's it I'm not doing this" I say while shaking my head.

"you have to Mal it's for my well being, for our future it's not actually hurting I've been hit harder in tourney...can you use a spell to do it if you can't do it physically?" he asks gently and my eyes widen and I run to the bookshelf, quickly finding my spell book.

"This way its not going to hurt at all it's okay" he says with a smile. I find the spell and quickly murmur it, watching as a few bruises begin darkening over his chest and a few on his neck.

"There we go" he says with a soft smile. I lightly kiss the bruise that I caused and let out a small sad purr. I turn and put the spell book back on the shelf before nuzzling him again.

"Hey" he pulls me into a hug purring as he nuzzles me reassuringly

"It's okay you did it to _protect_ me not hurt me its okay it's not your fault" he murmurs into my hair. I gently lick his cheek apologetically before nuzzling my face under his neck.

"If she says anything again I'm taking you to the new home I've been working on, I have a few huts set up there and food gathered so you'll be okay on your own for a bit" I tell him and he nods silently. He continues to purr stroking my back as he holds me

"I love you" he mutters into my shoulder.

"I love you" I murmur quietly into his neck, so quiet I don't think he heard me.

"I heard that" he whispers and I can feeling him grinning against my shoulder. I let out a small laugh before nuzzling him again as he purrs happily.

"I think you'll like the island" I say softly, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Let's not talk about now okay? Nothing's happened that I abolutely need to go yet" he sighs as he wraps his arms tighter around me.

"I have a hut set up for us already, it's a bit uphill from the beach but it has a great view of the ocean and the little village that I've started to build" I continue softly and he nods.

"Okay we have a back up plan...no need to worry about it _now_ " he murmurs.

"You didn't notice that I said _us_ " I say with a small laugh.

"Oh I did I just didn't want to jinx it" he chuckles and I laugh before nuzzling his neck again. He purrs and kisses my hair softly. I purr softly and continue to nuzzle his neck. After a moment I pull back slightly and kiss his cheek.

"by the way Audrey is in a huff that you're still with me" I chuckle. He lets out a small laugh before cuddling up to me again.

"You're the reason I'm still alive" he murmurs.

"That's _exactly_ what I said!" I exclaim.

"And I wouldn't want to be _anywhere_ else" he purrs.

"its like she would have rather you died then be then be _alive_ with me...and I'm still sorry you have to act like my pet" I mumble.

"And I've told you as long im _your_ pet I don't mind...and I'd rather be alive and safe as your pet than have my dead body wasting away in front of my parents and friends" he mumbles.

"As long as I'm breathing that will _never_ happen I promise" I say firmly.

"I know, I trust you" he mumbles as he pulls me closer.

"I love you" I murmur, kissing his cheek. He picks me up and carries me to the bed so we have more room.

"I love you to" he murmurs as he sits with me on his lap. I rest my forehead against his as he sits with his back against the headboard.

"You know going back to our conversation from before if you wanted to take advantage of me...I'd let you" he murmurs and I laugh softly shaking my head.

"Not now" I giggle.

"Maybe when we get to our new home we can consider that" I laugh, nuzzling him again.

"For now I'll stick to Harry" I tease and Ben growls loudly.

"I'd rather you didn't" he says as a low growl rumbles in his chest.

"But he's so dominant it makes me want to submit" I say teasingly.

"Oh really?" Ben flips us on to the bed and bites my neck hard enough to draw a little blood and then he licks the wound gently.

"Sorry" he whispers.

"I'm not" I purr before leaning up and nuzzling him. After a few seconds I feel the wound close and disappear.

"I don't mean to get possessive of you...it's my beast side I don't like it but sometimes I have a hard time stopping it" he murmurs.

"I like your beast side, it brings out...the dragon in me" I say before biting at his jaw playfully.

"Yeah?" he asks as he nips at my jaw lightly.

"Yeah. I like it when a man tries to take control" I say coyly before flipping us over. He smiles waiting for what I'm going to do.

"When we're in our new home all bets are off" I whisper in his ear and he grins.

"I know" he purrs.

"Who knows, maybe you'll be able to tame me" I say teasingly.

"I wouldn't _want_ to do that I like my dragon feisty" he teases.

"You wouldn't like to be the dominant one?" I say teasingly.

"Maybe sometimes but I don't want you _completely_ submitting to me...unless _you_ want to" he murmurs and l laugh before rolling to lay next to him.

"If you ever want to take charge like that again, I wouldn't mind" I laugh before laying my head on his chest. He kisses the top of my head.

"That's good to know" he murmurs.

"Are you hungry?" I ask gently, lifting my head.

"A little" he says softly. I nod before getting up and grabbing the basket off of the night stand and sitting next to him. He reaches in and pulls out two of the jelly donuts offering one to me.

"You dont need to feed me honey your not _that_ type of pet" I giggle.

"I know but go ahead I want to" he murmurs and I nod before taking a bite. I chew and swallow before taking another bite.

"We both have sweet tooths" he chuckles. And I laugh before taking another bite. When I'm finished mine I hold his out to him.

"You did it for me it's only fair go ahead" I murmur and he smiles before taking a small bite. He then reaches over and wipes some sugar from the corner of my mouth.

"I can't take you anywhere can I?" he jokes.

"I suppose not" I laugh, smiling slightly.

"mal...on that date..did you..." he starts to ask.

"Did I what?" I ask softly.

"When did you think you loved me?" he asks.

"I realized I loved you...not very long after that date" I murmur and he grins then frowns.

"And then Maleficent screwed it up" he growled slightly.

"It really sunk in the night before the coronation...when I was making the anti love potion" I mumble.

"You thought I'd hate you didn't you?" he asks gently.

"Yes...but I was more worried about what it would do to you if you were still 'in love' with me when the villains ruined everything" I murmur.

"There was no 'in love' with you...and probabley a very similar situation to what we are in now" he says as he hugs me to him.

"No it'd be so much worse, you wouldn't look at me the same way if you'd been under the spell" I say while shaking my head.

"You don't know that I still would have loved you" he says.

"Yes but you would've been even more hurt" I protest and he sighs.

"Well we don't have to worry about it now...you know I love you" he says before kissing my cheek with a soft purr.

"And I love you" I murmur before kissing him. He kisses me back pulling me into his lap and running his hand up my back. I bury my face in his neck and begin to purr a bit louder. He purrs back as he nuzzles his face into my hair.

"I think you should go to sleep...unless you're still hungry?" I whisper he nods before he starts munching on a piece of cheese.

"I'll have to get us some more soon" I murmur and he pouts and looks up at me.

"Not now its ok...I _don't_ leave you at night now" I say as I stroke his hair. He purrs and cuddles up to me, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"It's okay Benny I'm right here...if she or _anyone_ comes near you again I will kill them" I say with a low growl.

"I swear the next time I see CJ I'm going to kill her" I growl to myself. Ben looks like he want to say something but his eyes glaze over and he nuzzles into me with a whimper.

"What is it honey?" I croon, wrapping my arms around his upper back.

"She...she didn't just use the whip " he whispers into my neck.

"What. Did. She. Do" I say angrily and he whimpers.

"Ben...sweetie please just tell me" I say softly, rubbing his back as he begins shaking in my arms.

"it was mostly verbal taunts about how O didn't mean enough to you for you to care if she killed me that you'd probably laugh when you saw her whipping me...but she had a look in her eye it was the same way mother Gothel looked at me...I was terirfed she was going to drag me out of there" he whispers, shaking violently.

"Oh honey none of that was true, none of it" I whisper, pulling him even closer to me.

"I know that sweetheart I was just so relived when you ran in" he mumbles.

"She even brushed my hair back and wondered if she could away with it before you got back" he whimpers. I growl and start moving to get up, I'm gonna go find that bitch and kill her.

"No don't leave it's okay it didn't happen" he pleads. I grunt unhappily but settle back down.

"It just it terrified me because I knew if she did it you're the only one that would care. It's why I wouldn't let go of you when you got there" he sniffs.

"Oh baby" I say sadly, pulling him closer.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't do anything but curl up and pray you'd come get her out of here!" he cries, burying his face in my shoulder.

"I was actually glad when she started with the whip"he whimpers and I hold him tighter.

"Sweetheart don't apologize, you did nothing wrong" I murmur, kissing his temple.

"I don't think I have _ever_ been more glad to see you" he whispers in my neck.

"Ben...I have an idea" I murmur.

"Yeah what?" he asks softly.

"It's a bit of a power move...but it might embarrass you so we don't have to do it if you don't want to" I say quickly.

"What is it?" he asks gently.

"On the isle the Alphas normally publicly assert their dominance...if I do the same to you it'll show everyone that you are _mine_ and they'll back off completely, nobody messes with me" I murmur.

"You want to bite me?" he asks confusedly.

"It's a bit more than that love" I say, gesturing to his friend down south and his eyes widen slightly.

"We wouldn't be going all the way...just give them something to look at" I explain quickly as he stares at me

"Well...I did say I like you feisty and if it keeps them away from me" he says before nodding.

"Essentially I'd be _playing_ with your um...friend while everyone watches" I explain gently.

"And you wouldn't be able release until I said" I continue.

"Okay...just let me know where my parents are so I don't see there reaction" he says, whispering at the end.

"I'm not sure if my mom would make the Auradonians watch...but knowing her it wouldn't surprise me" I say.

"I wouldn't put it pass her" he growls.

"If she does just keep your eyes on me...focus only on me" I say gently.

"That won't be hard"he says with a small smile.

"And when it's all over, I'll bring you back here and if you're up for it we can do it again only gentle and loving instead of rough" I say with a small smile

"I had an idea I'd be repaying the favor a bit differently and a bit more gently but if that's what you want do..." he says softly as he nuzzles me.

"How's the _you know what_ coming?" he asks after a moment.

"Pretty well...we have about half of the millennials on our side so far" I tell him.

"good" he says with a nod.

"You won't have to repay me" I say gently, shaking my head as I remember his earlier comment.

"I'd want to...but only if you want me to" he murmurs. Instead of answering I just give him a quick peck on the lips. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Okay _now_ you should sleep" I chuckle.

"But I don't wanna" he whines.

"Well what _do_ you want to do?" I laugh.

He purrs and cuddles up to me

"Okay...this will not help you stay awake but okay" I chuckle while nuzzling him. He starts to lick at my neck gently and I purr. I lick his neck then kiss it trying to be as gentle as I could before I have to be rough with him. He purrs and cuddles even closer to me as he laps at my neck. I let out a whimper and let him take control it will be my turn tomorrow. He continues to lick and nip at my neck as he rolls so he's on top of me. He covers my neck with kisses before gently nipping at it.

"Tell me to back off if you want it's up to you" he murmurs.

"We should probably stop now, save your strength for tomorrow" I murmur before pulling him in for a kiss.

"It's up to you I'll be fine" he mumbles against my lips.

"We can wait...I'd rather not do this until you're free" I murmur.

"Okay" he kisses my forehead and rolls off me. I kiss his cheek before cuddling up to him

"So how exactly do you organize this..power move?" he asks.

"Well I'll probably go to my mom in the morning and tell her to gather everyone because I have a...message to send everyone about my _toy_ " I murmur.

"And from there it depends on how soon she can gather everyone" I tell him.

"Ok...which knowing her it won't be long" he murmurs as he strokes my hair.

"And you'll have to be...mostly bare so we'll go down with you in your boxers and I'll need to have you in cuffs, signifying that I am completely in control" I say reluctantly.

"And I'm just warning you that while it happens I will probably saying some really bad things so I am apologizing for it ahead of time" I mumble, not looking forward to that.

"Ok... " he says.

"Ben...are you _sure_ you want to do this? I will _not_ force you" I say gently.

"It's okay I know you won't really mean it" he says while shaking his head.

"Ben you need to be _completely_ submissive for me, can you do that?" I stress and he look at me for a moment. "As long as it you" he says with a nod.

"For instance I'll probably say that this" I cut myself off by reaching into his pants and grabbing the material by the hem to pull his hips closer to me.

"Is _mine_ " I finish and he gasps slightly.

"And I will be pretty rough so I'm just apologizing for that now" I say gently.

"It's ok I know you won't mean it" he murmurs.

"I'll probably bruise your neck a lot from biting it, it'll mark you as mine" I say and he smiles softly.

"Thats ok" he says as he nuzzles me slightly and I nuzzle him back.

"Ben Jr. is probably going to be sore for a while after I'm finished" I say softly, reaching further and stroking the material of his boxers.

"I can handle it" he promises.

"Okay but I will make it up to him later" I promise.

"You don't have to" he says gently.

"I know but I want to" I say softly.

"Okay...if you're sure, come here" he pulls me into his arms

"We should get some sleep" he murmurs and I cuddle up to him and after a few minutes we're fast asleep. The next morning I have the talk with my mother and a few hours later Ben and I are exiting our room.

"You can do this" I whisper to him, not sparing him a glance. Ben is in nothing but his blue boxers and he has his wrists cuffed together in front of him. He nods keeping his head down, I've told him not to look me in in the eyes unless I tell him to.

"It'll be over quick I promise" I whisper before we exit the castle.

"I know" he whispers back. I let out a low grunt and ignore the hundreds of eyes on us. The Auradonians are all on their knees with their hands bound behind them. Ben keeps his eyes on the ground as we stop in the center of the courtyard and I clear my throat. The villains and the vks are all chatting among themselves.

"Listen well all of you!" I say, my voice booming causing all chatter to immediately stop. Ben lets out a slight whine playing along.

"Due to an incident involving my pet and one of our own I have decided that I need to make one thing very clear. That this boy!" I say firmly, pointing at Ben.

"Is mine. Only I have the right to touch him and I will do whatever I please" I say with my head held high.

"Kneel" I order, looking over at Ben sharply. He does so not looking at anyone.

"Who do you belong to?" I demand, moving to stand in front of him as I stare down at him.

"You Mistress" he says quietly.

"And what is your purpose?" I growl.

"To be yours" he says quietly.

"Well done" I say coldly.

"So since you are _mine_ that means I can do whatever I want to this!" I growl, crouching down and clutching him tightly through his boxers.

"Whenever I please" I sneer and I hear several Auradonians gasp and chatter begins from all around us.

"Silence!" I demand, and it all falls silent.

"Well?" I say harshly, giving him a hard squeeze.

"Yes" he nods.

"Louder!" I demand, I hate doing this but I need everyone to see that I am 'serious' about this.

"Yes" he says loud enough so everyone can here.

"Well done...and this shall be interesting" I say before giving him another hard squeeze.

"We shall see if you are loyal to me and only to me" I say harshly.

"I am" he says quietly with another nod.

"We shall see" I say as I quickly yank the little piece of clothing down to his knees and I hear Belle and Adam protest in the background. Ben just keep his eyes on the ground but he can't help whining when he hears his parents voices. My heart breaks at that but I let out a low growl and begin squeezing harshly.

"You may not release until I say" I hiss.

"Yes Mistress" he mutters. I let out a pleased growl and begin fondling him roughly, not taking my eyes off him or paying any attention to the chatter around us.

"Who's is this?" I ask with a harsh squeeze.

"Yours" he says with a slight wince.

"And who may touch it?" I demand, letting my nails dig in slightly.

"You" he grits his teeth slightly, I won't _really_ hurt him he knows that.

"Only me?" I still, letting my nails dig in a bit more and he whimpers.

"Yes" he whines.

"What was that? I didn't hear you" I sneer as I dig in a bit more.

"You" he cries.

"Correct. This. Is. _Mine_!" I snarl, releasing my nails from him in favor of giving a rough squeeze. He nods with a whimper and I begin to play with him very roughly and he lets out a low submissive whine while keeping his eyes down. I continue to treat him roughly and he lets out little quiet whines.

"Lean forward" I growl, feeling my canines sharpen into fangs as he does.

"Look at me" I demand, my eyes glowing green. He veey slowly raises his head, I am definitely going to make it up to him when we're safe in our room.

"Tilt your head" I order and he does while closing his eyes. Without another word I sink my fangs into the spot where his neck and right shoulder meet, my left hand now squeezing his hip roughly, hard enough to leave bruises. His parents cry out in shock and I hear Jafar quietly shush them. Ben lets a loud whine and a gasp as I sink my teeth in hard enough to draw blood while I give him an even harder squeeze. Biting in the eyes of the villains means claiming and taking ownership, they can't touch him now. Ben whines again and I can tell his beast side is getting restless with the need to bite me back.

 _'Soon sweetheart'_ I think to myself as I let out a pleased growl and I keep my fangs in him and begin to please him. Ben whines again half opening his eyes which are clouded with lust. I begin to speed up and he whimpers, his breath catches and he grits his teeth. I stop biting him in favor of licking the wound roughly, effectively cleaning off the blood and closing the wound.

 _'Good boy'_ I mouth against the sensitve skin before pulling away.

Ben whimpers agian as I feel him starting to get close and I growl at him warningly, if he releases before I say I'll have to punish him. He closes his eyes and grits his teeth trying to hold back.

After a moment I move my head away and see his eyes squeezed shut and pleasure written all over his face.

"Release" I growl and he does with a half whine half gasp. He pants heavily as all the villains begin cheering and clapping. We did it, in their eyes he is now completely mine. Ben licks his lips trying to catch his breath while I wipe my hand on his boxers before pulling them back up above his hips, covering him up. Out of the corner of my eye I see my mother beginning to approach and we both tense slightly.

"Well done" she says with a pleased nod before rejoining the crowd. I relax my muscles before standing up and look out at the crowd with a hard look in my eyes.

"This boy is mine, if I hear of another one of you stepping out of line there will be severe consequences" I say harshly and I hear several gulps. I shoot a particular look a CJ flashing my eyes to make her get the point she is _very_ lucky to be alive right now. She flinches and looks down at the ground.

"Come" I say to Ben, pulling him up by the chain that's holding the cuffs together. He follows willingly keeping his head down but it's only for the crowd now. I lead him into the castle and we begin moving up the stairs of the east wing. I pull him into our room locking and spelling the door.

"Are you ok? I didn't go to far did I?" I ask, dropping the act and reaching to pull out my dagger as I brush his hair back. He shakes his head quickly and lays his head on my shoulder.

"It's over we won't do anything like that again" I say as make a small cut on my wrist.

"Here" I say gently, holding my wrist in front of him. He latches on to my wrist and begins to drink greedily. I sigh in relief as I watch the bruises and bite wound start to go away.

"That's it sweetie, drink up your fill it's okay" I say soothingly as I nuzzle my face against his. He purrs nuzzling me back as he pulls away from my wrist gently. The cut on my wrist closes and I wrap that arm around his neck while my right hand cups his cheek.

"You were so good darling" I say softly as I release my own purr.

"I tried" he whispers and I lick his cheek comfortingly.

"I'm sorry you had to do that, especially with your parents watching" I murmur apologetically, that must've been so embarassing for him.

"Its okay...if I _really_ didn't want to do it I would have said no you didn't force me...nobody will mess with us now that's the main thing" he says as he cuddles up to me. After a moment I lightly push him away from me so I can look him in the eyes.

"Do you want me to return the favor?" he asks softly.

"No, go clean up hun" I say softly, going over to his wardrobe and grabbing him a clean pair of boxers. I give him the boxers and playfully nudge him towards the bathroom with a smile.

"Okay" he shoots me a happy smile. I give him a quick peck on the lips before walking over to the bed and laying down. It doesn't take long before he's lieing next me. I wrap my arms around his shoulders as he cuddles up to me with his face buried in my neck. I purr nuzzling against his shoulder before looking up at him "remember what I said after it was over do you want me to make it up to you?" I ask gently.

"No" he mumbles, snuggling closer and I nod and give him another sweet peck before laying my head on his chest.

"Are you sure? It doesn't have to be like that with us honey that was just for show" I murmur and he nods.

"Can...can I bite you" he asks hesitantly

"Of course sweetheart, it's your turn to claim me" I purr and he nips at my neck lightly. I mewl softly and he sinks his teeth into me lightly. He purrs softly as he licks the wound, effectively closing it.

"Mine" he purrs, rubbing his nose against mine.

"Yours" I purr in agreement, nuzzling him back. After a moment I sit up so he has to look me in the eye

"Ben... _never_ call me Mistress again" I say gently but firmly. He nods his head before looking at me confusedly.

"But...but I thought calling you th-" he begins to say.

"I know...I know why you thought that and it was a good idea for the show but not again okay? I'm not your mistress, I'm not your master I'm your girlfriend...and your mate we are equal okay?" I say gently and he nods his head eagerly before cuddling up to me.

"I love you" he mumbles into my shoulder.

"I love you too" I murmur kissing him softly. He purrs and hesitantly kisses my neck and I purr back.

"It's okay to kiss me you know" I kiss his neck to prove my point and he smiles happily before kissing and licking my neck repeatedly. My purring gets louder before I nip his jaw softly. His purring gets louder and I kiss him one bmore time before grabbing his favorite story book.

"Which one do you want?" I ask him as I open the book.

"Sleeping Beauty please" he says happily and I laugh before rolling my eyes playfully.

"Of course" I say teasingly as I flip to the beginning page. I read to him for a while and he falls asleep just as I get to the part where the three good fairies rescue Phillip and I smile at him fondly before kissing his forehead.

"Sleep well sweetie I love you" I murmur laying my head down on his chest. I put the book down on his other side and close my eyes. Ben was as safe as I could make him now but the sooner the alliance got started the better.

"It's going to be okay I promise" I say softly before falling asleep.

I wake up to someone nuzzling my head, I open my eyes slowly and Ben smiles softly.

"Good morning" he says happily.

"Good morning" I say with a smile before rubbing my nose against his and he purrs before kissing my cheek.

"So what are we doing today?" he asks happily and I smile.

"Well I thought that we could read for a little while, and then I'll have to leave you alone for a bit later" I say softly before kissing his jaw.

"I'll bring back some dinner for us" I continue. He nods and reaches for the book again.

"And then tonight we can cuddle up and I'll read to you again before we go to sleep" I say sweetly, kissing his cheek as he opens the book.

"Okay" he says happily.

"I know it must get boring for you to not be able to leave your own room...and I'm really sorry for that" I say apologetically, frowning sadly.

"It's okay I don't mind...I have it _a lot_ better then the others, I have a bed to sleep in, I have you all to myself, I get fed regularly and you don't force me to do anything...if not being able to leave the room is the worst thing I have to put up with then Iam quite happy to do it" he says with a goofy grin. I smile and gently run my fingers through his hair.

"I promise your life will go back to normal soon, but for now we can just enjoy our little bubble" I say sweetly and he frowns slightly.

"Don't frown love, I promise it won't be that long. I bet that by next week you'll be eating one of Mrs. Potts piping hot meals in the dining room" I say with a smile, thinkimg he's probably wondering how long that will take. He nods slightly and kisses my forehead. I smile reassuringly before taking the book from him.

"What story would you like now?" I ask.

"Beauty And The Beast" he says hopefully.

"Are you sure?" I ask gently, I don't want him to get sad hearing his parents story.

"I haven't seen them for a while this is the closest I can get" he says with a nod. I frown sadly and nod before flipping through the pages to their story and begin to read. Ben listens attentively but he knows this story so well he will say the line before I read it.

"Do you want me to read or do you want tell it?" I say teasingly.

"Can you read? I like listening to your voice" he says happily and I smile fondly as I turn back to the book chuckling. I continue to read and he smiles brightly at me. After a bit I finish the story and we both smile sadly.

"Are you hungry?" I ask him gently and he nods slightly, purring as I kiss his forehead.

"Come back to me" he murmurs before pecking me on the lips.

"Always" I whisper before kissing him again. I slip out the door after putting the protection spell up. I hurry into the kitchen and I grab some bread, cheese, ham, jelly donuts, crackers and even some chocolate.

"Mal!" my mother calls as I exit the kitchen and I freeze, what does she want now?

"Yes mother" I say as I turn to her.

"You did well today" She says with an evil grin.

"Thank you" I say firmly.

"I was surprised you wanted to do that you always seemed a bit soft" she says.

"You tought me to always show others who's the boss,and I will not tolerate others stepping out of line to do my job" I say proudly with my chest puffed up and she grins again.

"If he misbehaves you could send him to me" she says with a smirk.

"I prefer doing the punishing myself...it's just so satisfying" I say with a wicked grin.

"That's my girl" she cackles.

"Mother if you'll excuse me I have a pet to torment...we're having a repeat of earlier" I say with a wicked grin.

"By all means off you go" she grins evily. I nod before walking off and entering the east wing. I enter our room and lock the door and put my spells back up before joining Ben on the bed who smiles happily.

"Hey, whatcha bring?" he asks with a grin.

"Bread,cheese,ham,jelly donuts,crackers and some chocolate " I say with a smile. Ben's eyes widened at the word chocolate.

"How...you got chocolate?" he says excitedly.

"Right here" I say with a smile, holding up a few chocolate bars. He grins excitedly and reaches to take one but I pull my habd back.

"Oh no...not until you have had something decent to eat" I say with a playful grin while putting the basket between us. He pouts but takes some bread and cheese.

"Good boy" I chuckle adding some ham and cheese to my bread.

"Oh I forgot to get us a drinks...oh well" I say before conjuring up some water bottles. He smiles and takes one of the water bottles from me.

"Is everything alright out there?" he asks curiously before taking a sip.

"Let's just say you and I will not be disturbed for a while" I say with a smile andhe nods happily. My smile widens and he hugs me happily, nuzzling his face into my shoulder. I kiss the top of his head stroking his back.

After making sure we eat a little bit of everything he looks at me hopefully.

"Now you can have some chocolate" I laugh before handing over one of the bars. He grins and tears the wrapper eagerly. I chuckle as he takes a big bite out of his.

"Slow down I'm not gonna take it from you" I tease as I unwrap mine and he smiles sheepishly. Isnap off a bit of mine and pop it in my mouth. He begins eating his more slowly and I grin as I eat another square.

A bit later my head snaps up as an idea comes to me.

"You want to do something different tonight?" I ask him.

"What do you have in mind?"he asks curiously.

I wave my hand and a chess board appears.

"How good are you at chess?" I ask and

he grins before immediately picking the black pieces.vI set out my white ones I have a feeling this could get a bit competitive. Twenty minutes later I let out a frustrated growl as he beats me for a third time.

"I win...again" he chuckles.

"That's it I give up" I huff, pushing away the board.

"So...what do you wanna do now?" he asks grinning. I smirk playfully before pouncing on to him and he whines. I pull back slightly looking down at him in concern

"Are you ok? I can move..." I start to get off him and he puts his hands on my hips to stop me.

"I'm fine" he mutters before he kisses me.

"Stay" he says against my lips before wrapping his arms around my waist as he sits up and hugs me to his chest. I kiss back and cup his face in my hands lovingly

"Okay" I murmur resting my head on his shoulder. He pulls back from the kiss and moves to my neck running his fingers though my hair.

"Mmm" I hum, tilting my head to the side.

He purrs then nips at my neck lightly.

"Do you want me to stop?" he purrs.

"You can keep doing this" I say softly, letting out a content purr.

"Ok" his lips travel to my throat tracing a path to my jaw which he nips gently.

"Mmmm" I hum happily.

"Good mate" I say lovingly, taking his head in my hands and kissing him lightly.

He kisses me back rolling us over so he's on top. I giggle and look up at him.

"Hello there" I say with a small smile

"Hi" he murmurs nipping at my throat.

"What happened to my submissive beastie" I laugh before purring quietly.

"He got a bit of a wake up call when you bit me" he purrs back.

"Awww is he mad at me?"I ask playfully with a pout.

"No...he's just asking if it can be _his_ turn now" Ben mutters as he kisses the inside of my throat.

"Mmmm of course he can have his turn, as long as he knows who's mainly in charge" I say playfully, nipping at his jaw.

"So what are you gonna do, bite me again?" I ask with a grin.

"In a way yes...if it starts to hurt tell me ok?" he says gently.

"Okay" I say softly. Ben tuns his lips back to my outer throat he trails them down it for a moment before his eyes flash and he sinks his canines into the spot where my neck and shoulder meet. I bite back a hiss but manage to not let out a sound. He had tilted my head to the side the way I had with him and his teeth have gone deep enough to draw some blood again. I close my eyes and allow myself to relax under him, I know he won't hurt me. I trust him. This feels even more amazing than it did earlier. He stays there for a second with me pressed under him before he pulls his teeth out and licks the wound gently

"That's all I'm going to do" he murmers. I open my eyes and feel the wound heal up and disappear.

"What was that?" I ask softly.

"That was my beast properly marking his mate. You'll still have a bit of mark from it it's not like the other time I bit you like that...it didn't hurt did it?" he asks gently.

"Only a little" I admit before kissing his cheek and he nods.

"With us being in a volatile situation like this my beast needs to know you're his...and with the situation this morning we are _very_ lucky it was you biting me like that otherwise he would have gone on a rampage...you claimed me...he needed to clam you" he says as he kisses the mark on my neck.

"Are you okay?" he asks gently.

"Perfect" I sigh before nipping at his jaw.

"Don't worry" I say softly.

"It's my job to worry about you" he purrs.

"And it's my job to protect you" I say, running my nose along his throat. He kisses the top of my head lovingly.

"You can bite me back if you need to" he murmurs.

"No I don't, you're already wearing my mark" I say proudly, kissing the spot where I'd claimed him and. he smiles.

"I'm assuming that will stay there to?" he says with a grin.

"It's faint, but it's still there" I say before kissing it again. He kisses his mark too and purrs into my shoulder.

"Why would your beast have gone crazy if anyone else had bit you?" I ask softly.

"Because he knows they're not his mate and to him they would just be trying hurt him...I told you I can't submit to _anyone_ but you Mal" he whispers.

"At least you know who you belong to" I growl playfully, nipping at his neck again.

"Oh he _and_ I knew the minute you made eye contact with me" he chuckles. I growl again before sinking my teeth into him, making him moan. He whines and closes his eyes but he's not in pain. I lick the wound and it closes and heals up again.

"Are you okay?" i murmur and he smiles.

"I'm better then okay" he purrs. I purr back and nuzzle him lovingly. He nuzzles me back and pecks me on the lips. He rolls us over so we're on our sides and he cuddles me so my back is against his chest.

"I love you" he purrs in my ear.

"I love you too" I purr, curling up and snuggling into our pillows.

"Sleep sweetheart" he says softly, tightening his arm around my waist. I nod and soon we are both drifting off to sleep.

I wake up to gentle kisses being pressed to my face and I smile.

"Good morning" Ben whispers and I open my eyes to see him smiling above me, his hands supporting him on either side of my head.

"Good morning" I whisper and his smile widens as he leans down and pecks me on the lips.


End file.
